Juvenile Jealousy
by Trancy Phantomhive
Summary: -Sequel to "Failure to Gloat".- In which Kaname gets jealous over the fact that he can't play Basketball despite all the silly attempts he does. Zero can, unfortunately for him. Does this mean Zero still has a chance to steal Yuuki away from him? Uh-oh.


**Disclaimer:** _I am not Hino-sensei, therefore I do not own "Vampire Knight" or anything related to this manga, game and anime._

**Author's Note:** _Can't resist but write a sequel for "Failure to Gloat". It's not that good, but I still hope yis will enjoy it. :DD **Please read "Failure to Gloat" first before this to understand the situation better.

* * *

**_

_**"Juvenile Jealousy"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I still can't believe you did that!" Yuuki cries out in disbelief, raising both her arms in the air to show that she isn't joking. She and Kaname are making their way back home, Seiren actively monitoring the surroundings from the shadows in order to protect her masters. "What are we going to do? Oh, no!"

"Calm down, Yuuki. It's not like it's the end of the world," Kaname smoothly says, capturing one of his lover's hand in his and holding it tight. His face is impassive, looking straight ahead to assure Yuuki that everything is alright when it isn't.

"But what if—" Yuuki trails off as Kaname presses his index finger on her mouth to silence her. He stares in her chocolate-coloured orbs affectionately, saying in a soft voice, "Nothing's going to happen, okay? Let's go and have some rest; I'm pretty sure you're tired from all of that _excursion._"

"Kaname," the female starts the moment the male removes his finger from her mouth, "we haven't _gone_ on a _journey_. We were only at the park, at the _Basketball courts_, and not at some sacred place like Mecca." Yuuki continues before Kaname can even speak, "_No_, I am not a Muslim. Besides, I don't even know what my religion is—if I even have one."

Silence embraces them for the past half an hour before Kaname can gather the courage he needs. "I'm sorry . . ." he apologises in an almost inaudible tone, walking along the sidewalks, hand-in-hand with the girl he loves.

"Sorry? What for?" Yuuki asks in confusion, tilting her head to the side, her brows meeting with a crease on her forehead. The corner of her lips drops to a frown, completely bothered by Kaname's actions. "You know, you've been apologising for quite a lot since childhood. Is 'sorry' your favourite word?"

"No, it isn't. I'm only troubled that you may no longer accept me," Kaname responds uneasily, feeling the pressure of Yuuki's gaze on the side of his face.

"Huh? 'No longer accept me'? Kaname, I think you're sick; let's get you checked at the local clinic," Yuuki pulls her fiancé to another direction, puzzling the trailing Seiren from the shadows, but shrugged it otherwise.

"I'm fine, Yuuki; I'm not sick," the male stops them both in their tracks, making Yuuki lose her balance. She looks at him with unease, but let him have his way. After all, who can resist those huge, puppy eyes that Kaname is giving her?

"T—Then, can you at least tell me what's bothering you?" Yuuki stutters, her face taking a deep shade of crimson from embarrassment. When will he stop looking at her that way? Oh wait; he stopped. Fantastic.

". . . I can't seem to play any sport," Kaname admits ashamedly. Great! Now she'll think that he's such a wimp and run away with Zero, have his kids, live a happy life full of lovey-dovey moments, watch as Zero and Yuuki's kids populate a country, while he watch from the sidelines!

"That's it?" Yuuki stares at him blankly, mouth agape. She can't believe that _that_ is what's bothering her betrothed! It's not like it's a hard problem; all she has to do is _teach_ him and that's it. Kuran Kaname is a fast learner, after all. Now that she knows the reason why Kaname _sucks_ at Tennis _and _Basketball, she no longer doubts him on whether he is doing all those failures in purpose or not . . .

_"Sara-san, I'm warning you. Put. The. Camera. Down." Kaname can't help but let a tinge of venom drop from his tone of voice. Shirabuki Sara, who has an obsession with his physique, is still clicking away with her pink, sparkly Sony camera she got for her first birthday. Kaname is tempted to blast that damn thing away and murder the woman before him, but since he's a gentleman and doesn't hit girls, he finds this a tough problem. _

_"But Kaname-san! Just one more photo!" Sara complains uncharacteristically. She pouts childishly, which doesn't suit her one bit, staring at Kaname's cold wine-red eyes tearfully. She thinks this will work_—_of course it will! Nobody can resist the Shirabuki Sara, after all!_—_and perhaps Kaname will kiss her senselessly in front of his abominable wife-to-be._

_"You have been insisting on 'one more photo' for the past seven hours and yet you're still taking more of them," Kaname bites down a growl from escaping his lips. He really feels this urge to bash her head on the wall until it bleeds and cracks like an egg. Alas! He is the perfect gentleman who wouldn't raise his hands, even if it kills him, on women such as her._

But, _Kaname thinks, studying the annoying blonde Pureblood who's taking pictures of him,_ losing one Pureblood wouldn't hurt, right? There are still tons out there . . . especially when Yuuki and I are planning on making a continent full of them.

_"I can't resist, Kaname-san! You're so photogenic, that's why!" Sara counters, smiling her victorious smile. "Now, smile for me!" she says, kneeling on one knee as she positions the camera near her eye. She is about to press the button to capture one of Kaname's 'handsome' forms when suddenly . . ._

_. . . it turns to dust in less than a second._

_Sara is taken aback, looking at the now-disintegrated-camera on the cemented floor. She looks up to meet Kaname's angry eyes, gasping dramatically, "Kaname-san! How could you?"_

_"_ —_Damn you, Ruka! You too, Akatsuki, for siding with her!_—_"_

_"_—_W_—_W_—_Wait, Shiki! Don't pull too hard! AHHHHH!_—_"_

_"_—_Ichijou-san is choking. Maybe you should stop pulling the leash, Shiki._—_"_

_"_—_Stupid vampires. I should just get going and exterminate Level E's._—_"_

_Sighing, Kaname chooses to ignore the attention-seeking vampire, turning to face his irritated __fiancée who is casting a glare at the cloudless sky. Looks like Yuuki is frustrated with all the delay. Kaname's heart sinks at the realisation that he is the cause of this . . .'grief'._

_He hugs her from behind, startling the brunette. Yuuki glances at Kaname, surprise written all over her face. She sweatdrops, sensing the ominous aura flaring up from the sidelines. Oh, she knows who it's from, but she doesn't have the heart_—_and the courage_—_to gaze at the owner._

_"Uh, Kaname? What, um, are you doing?" Yuuki almost squeaks when she feels Kaname's arms tighten around her. She's blushing madly, her cheeks heating up abnormally as blood is somehow concentrating at that particular area of her body._

_"Hey, you two, no PDA please," Zero says, his left eye twitching at the sickly 'romantic' scene before them. If they have the free time to stand amidst the crowd, hugging and possibly snogging, they should really think where they are and who's with them. Zero, for one, doesn't like seeing things such as that. _

_"PDA?" Aidou unblinkingly questions, gaze flicking from one vampire to another._

_"Hanabusa, are you serious?" Kain looks at him as if he has suddenly changed genders. And that is enough to scar Kain for life._

_"What! It's not my fault I don't know what it means!" Aidou snaps, ice forming on the ground from sheer anger. Must he know every single thing such as that? Even if he's called a 'genius', they can't possibly tell him to memorise every acronym!_

_"Aidou, PDA stands for 'Public Display of Affection'," Ichijou explains, stopping the incoming fight. How can they be so carefree while he, Ichijou Takuma, is treated like a servant? Just look at him! His Night Class uniform is completely ruined, thanks to Sara's continuous 'games' that involves him getting stabbed anywhere. He hasn't taken a bath_—_which he'll gladly keep as a secret in fear that everybody will scoot away from him_—_ever since he is captured by the blonde Pureblood. And now, he has a collar with his leash tightly tied on the tree bark. The only good thing about being tied next to the tree is that he has a shade, barely exposed to the sun's glaring rays._

_"I_—_I get it now," Aidou says with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He can't stay staring at the two lovers now that he knows the meaning of the acronym. Maybe he'll just keep quiet and not bother them. Yes, that's exactly what he's going to do!_

_"Can we seriously play Basketball now?" Yuuki asks pretty irked that everybody seems to have forgotten why they're there in the first place. She has managed to get out of Kaname's grasp, much to the ancestor's discontent._

_"Yeah!" they respond simultaneously, thinking of the same thing: Purebloods are damn demanding nowadays._

_"Okay!" Yuuki smiles like a child who's receiving candy during Halloween. She picks the ball up from the ground, spinning it expertly on the tip of her index finger while smiling. Yuuki gives the ball to Kaname, because he's the nearest person to her, beaming, "Try again, Kaname!"_

_Kaname hesitates, wary that he may embarrass himself, once again. He can't afford to make his self the laughing stock of the group; that's Aidou's job! Kaname stands at the free throw line, bouncing the ball on the ground below and catches it with two hands. He raises both arms, but not before making sure Sara doesn't have another camera, then shoots. The ball flies to the hoop majestically, sparkling in happiness as it feels that it will never be abused_—_if possible. The ball touches the hoop with a loud 'bang!', rolling on the hoop and . . ._

_. . . falling to the ground without even going inside the basket._

_A pregnant pause, then a round of plain applause from the audience._

_"Ouch; it was so close!" Ichijou remarks, mockingly wincing as if he is the ball, rolling on the ground._

_"I think we need someone to demonstrate how to shoot hoops (for Kaname-sama's sanity)," both Ruka and Aidou inquires at the same time. They glance at each other for less than a second before harrumphing, turning their heads to the opposite side to avoid looking at the other's face. Kain sighs at this._

_"That's a great idea!" Yuuki chirps, practically sparkling in exuberance. Her round, innocent, chocolate-coloured orbs scans the sidelines until it halts at a certain silver-haired Hunter. "Zero!" she calls out, immediately catching the silent male's attention._

_"Hmm?" Zero raises a thin brow at Yuuki to tell her to carry on._

_"Show us (mostly Kaname) how to play Basketball!" Yuuki dashes to the ball, holds it close to her chest and passes it to a bored-looking Zero._

_Zero nods obediently because he is too bored to even argue. He pushes Kaname out of the way, making the brunet glare at him, standing firm on the free throw line. He shoots the ball swiftly, jumping a little bit to make the ball go further in, and lands on the cemented ground . . . sexily. The ball accurately goes through the hoop with a loud 'chuck!' before landing on the pavement below._

_Everybody is stunned, even Sara who now regrets not being able to bring another camera with her, at Zero's sexiness._

_Yuuki glomps Zero, catching the Hunter by surprise, but eventually pries Yuuki off of him to hug._

_Kaname, who is watching this with sad eyes, destroys the Basketball courts with a glow of his wine-red eyes. Everything is disastrous as the floor cracks, the backboards and baskets collapses, and the trees dying with unexplainable drought._

_Damn Kiryuu Zero for touching his woman.  
_


End file.
